


Red Lights at Dawn

by bbgcakes26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgcakes26/pseuds/bbgcakes26
Summary: He can ignore the abuse, he can ignore the violence, he can ignore it all because this is what love is. Right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Red Lights at Dawn

_All for the sake of "love"_

He cracked his eyes open and peered around the room, realizing he was laying on the floor he made a movement to get up, but was met with a painful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He starting dry-heaving due to the excruciating pain.

_"How does it feel slut". One, Two, Three kicks to his stomach. Attempting to curl up into himself had been a bad idea, as his abuser yanked him by the hair now forced to face him. Golden eyes puffy and red from crying, nose bleeding from the punch he received a few moments before the kicking has started. Red, cracked lips trembled due to the boy trying to keep in his sobs._

_"Look at me K-e-n-m-a" the deep voice rumbles, pronouncing every letter slowly. Whimpering, Kenma slowly peered up, looking into the hazel eyes that stared intently at his own golden ones. Intimidated by the piercing stare he felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to empty all its contents right here on the floor, although it wouldn't be much due to the fact that he threw up earlier._

_" Oh Kenma," his abuser started and let go of Kenma's hair, instead pulling him into a tight embrace. "You know I love you right?" with a sharp intake of breath at those words, he lifted shaky arms to return the embrace. Tears falling from golden eyes, a small smile on his dry lips. "I-I love you too Kuroo."_

After dry-heaving for a few more moments Kenma finally managed to calm down, taking deep unsteady breaths. The dull throbbing in his head was soothing to him as it appeared to never go away. His throat felt dry due to all the crying last night, but yet that too was another thing he had gotten used to. Looking around the room he was now kept in, he got the sudden urge to use the bathroom. With unsteady legs he stood up and walked over to the small bathroom attached to 'his room'. 

The bathroom was small and cramped, there was a toilet in the left corner and a sink right next to it with a small cracked mirror directly above the sink. At least he had been given soap, a tooth brush, and toothpaste. Kenma was happy because it showed that Kuroo cared for him. _Right?_

_"Kenma." Kuroo's deep voice rumbled calling out to his lover. Oh Kenma, his lover, was so pretty, hands tied above his head, eyes red and puffy from crying and the salty tears that seemed to endlessly fall down his face. His dyed-blond but now tinted red hair from the blood. His sobbed moans that continuously flowed from his red sore lips from the harsh kisses he'd given him. Oh he was so pretty, so... broken. " You look so pretty like this Kenma." those are the words that made him think it was okay. " That's right, you enjoys this don't you." it wasn't a question, it was a demand._

_"Y-yes" his choked out sob came, as he was continually rammed into. It hurt, but it hurt so good._

After reliving himself, he washed away the dried blood that stuck to his face from the other day. He winced slightly as he moved to quickly and felt a surge of pain in his stomach. Kenma looked up into the small cracked mirror. He stared at his face, at all the bruises, how his eyes seemed to have lost it's once vibrant golden color. _Pretty._ Kuroo had called him pretty, so he ignored the bruises, he ignored the lack of color, he would ignore it all, all because Kuroo loves him and he loves Kuroo. 

_Blood. There was a lot of blood._

It was some time around noon, or at least that's what Kenma's mental clock was telling him. He glanced up from the bed he was laying in since there was nothing else to do in his small room. 

_"K-Kuroo?" Kenma's shaky voice came out barely above a whisper. "Shh Kenma, it's going to be okay." Kuroo said, knowing that it wasn't going to be okay. Oh no, it was far from being okay. "Okay Kuroo," Kenma said in a just about inaudible tone. "I trust you."_

Kuroo didn't bring him lunch like he usually would. Upset, Kenma just decided to take a nap to pass time. Wincing every now and than as the pain in is stomach would return so suddenly, but then just disappear. Closing his eyes, he attempted to fall asleep. Soon enough the darkness swallowed him into a peaceful slumber. 

_"I love you."_

_"Don't leave me."_

_" I need you."_

Kenma shot out of bed. The loud bang of his door being smashed open frightened him. His wide golden eyes scanned across the room to land on his lover, Kuroo. The second thing his eyes landed on was the gun in his hand. 

"K-Kuroo.." unable to move, then it hit him. Scrambling out of bed he rushed to Kuroo's side trying to take the gun out of his hand. "Kuroo wait!" in the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. Tears started to form in his golden eyes flowing down is face. He begged and pleaded Kuroo not too, but..

_Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma's dyed hair as they cuddled on the small bed that occupied Kenma's room. Humming at the action, Kenma scooted closer to Kuroo till he was basically on top of him. "Kenma." his lovers deep voice called out to him, still running his fingers through Kenma's hair. Humming in acknowledgement to let Kuroo know he was listening. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever." tears began to form in Kenma's eyes, "I love you too Kuroo, I want to be with you forever too." He smiled as Kuroo planted a kiss on his lips, in which they would spend the rest of the night in each others embrace._

Slow. Everything was happening so suddenly. He could hear the sirens, he heard the shot yet time seemed to freeze. He stared wide eyed at his now dead lover. He could feel the warm blood seeping between his toes as he stood there in a state of shock. Unknowing to him as the tears pooled out of his eyes. Then it hit, his lover was dead. Suddenly he couldn't hear nothing but his own screams. He screamed at him for doing this to him. He screamed for all the pain he's kept bottled up inside his heart. He screamed as the police dragged him away from the scene. He screamed until his throat went dry, and then he cried. He cried over the loss of his lover.

This is what love is _right?_


End file.
